


The Whispering Painting

by Rita_SomethingBoring



Category: Original Work
Genre: F/F, I don't really know what to tag, Implied/Referenced Homophobia, government control
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-09
Updated: 2015-08-09
Packaged: 2018-04-13 19:42:34
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 737
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4534893
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rita_SomethingBoring/pseuds/Rita_SomethingBoring
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>From the text:<br/>"Bianca was the fearless flame of the two and she didn’t understand why Sophia wanted to keep things quiet. In all of their life, something felt wrong, incredebly wrong, and now they knew what it was.<br/>Everyone was a sheep in the flock of the Government. "</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Whispering Painting

**Author's Note:**

> This story was born during a storm. I wanted to write but I couldn't find an idea, then this hit my keyboard and.... yeah I wanted to post it. I had "V for Vendetta" in my head while I was writing this story so it could remind you of that fantastic film. Also, English is not my first language and I'm still learning so consider this as a writing/learning experience for me and please, please don't be mad at me for the mistakes.  
> Please enjoy it! Bye!

 

In the silence of the cottage Sophia was searching for her lost phone. Bianca threw it away when shyly Soph tryed to avoid their argument. Bianca was the fearless flame of the two and she didn’t understand why Sophia wanted to keep things quiet. In all of their life, something felt wrong, incredebly wrong, and now they knew what it was.

Everyone was a sheep in the flock of the Government.

No one had the right to stand up and say what it needed to be said. Every little detail of people’s lives were controlled, not only the public life, but even the private.

Bianca e Sophia both knew they were the only chance their world had to become something else. Sophia was a famous journalist and she became famous when she refused to let the Government control her articles. She fought against censorship and began to talk in the houses of everyone who was willing to hear what she had to say. Bianca was an underground painter who decided that painting only images that were in favor of the Government manifesto wasn’t her life so she started a series of painting called “The Screamers” where in every single one of them there was a scream: against inhuman rules, against mind control and agaist the Government in general.

They met at one of Sophia’s friend’s house.

At first they didn’t really got along, even though they had the same ideas about politics, rights, life and love. Every time they met, they fought about something, especially about the “way” someone needed to express their disagreement. But then something happened.

 

“I can’t even recognise you anymore! You were the voice others didn’t have, the spark that lightened the evenings in those dark houses...and now you decide to stand back. To lower your voice and hid yourself. And me with you.” Bianca was exasperated, she didn’t recognise anymore the shy but strong Sophia she fell for.

Soph stopped in front of the little fireplace where the fire was still burning. She couldn’t tell Bianca about the threats, she couldn’t put her in such a danger. Bianca’s tears were like daggers in Sophia’s chest, each of them made  her heart bleed more and more. She remained silent, of course.

Bianca stormed out of the living room, locking herself in her studio, leaving a still silent Sophia in front of their fireplace.

The painting was in her mind but she never had the courage of putting it into the real world. Courage, such a fragile and weak word. Her lover had so much courage that even the Censorship Department couldn’t stop her from telling what she wanted to, and now all they ever did was...hide. Almost with shame and fear.

Two naked women hugging each other in the centre of a big bed, relaxed in the morning light, whispering their love for one another. “The first whisper” that was its title. It was completed in less than three hours and it really whispered all the things Bianca wanted to scream in front of the Royal Castle.

When Sophia saw it she broke in tears and told everything to Bianca, who listened in silence repressing her anger in two little teardrops.

They remained in the living room for all the night, talking, whispering and loving each other.

The next day Sophia wrote an article describing their love, what it felt like for her to be alive for the first time and what the Government treated them. She described what Bianca’s painting meant for them.

They printed the article as many times as they could and then they wore their best clothes.

They drove to the main entrance of the Royal Palace as their friends distributed the copies of the article across the city.

They put Bianca’s painting just behind them as they held hands facing the palace. After a while some guards came shouting. Many photographers were there, snapping pictures above pictures as the two women stand there, Everyone saw the painting and the crowd was getting bigger and bigger.

The highest member of the Discipline Department came to face them shouting about rules and abominations. He threatened them with a gun but they didn’t even flinch. They knew that this was it, this was the act that could change everything. It was necessary.

Bianca and Sophia were ment to be the end of themselves and the start of changing whispers.


End file.
